In the daily lives, various Internet Protocol (IP) cameras have been common not only indoors but also outdoors. The IP camera can transmit images and/or sounds to a remote host via the Internet. In addition, some IP cameras can store these images and/or sounds in a memory card.
However, there is a risk that the memory card of the IP camera may be lost.